Lets Play A Game
by koreyobey
Summary: Kol is the schools player. Elena is his target. When she finds out she does not make it easier. Will she be able to change him or will she willingly submit herself? Kolena! Based off a picture I found.
1. Welcome To Play School

**Just wanted to say that I remembered a picture I once saw and decided to base this story off it.**

** I can't link the picture but um it says**

**'I heard you're a player. So, lets play a game. Lets sweet talk. Lets play fight. Lets talk 24/7. Lets tell each other good morning and good night every day. Lets take walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Lets go on dates. Lets talk on the phone all night long. Lets hold each other. Lets kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses'**

* * *

_Kol had recently ended it with yet another girl. They were all the same. They were boring and way too in to him. He classed himself as the baddest and best of the boys in school. He stole girls hearts like they were sweets then tossed them away like they were sour. He wasn't in to relationships but the sex was certainly fun._

_He grew bored very quickly and decided it was time to search for a new girl to wow. He had the looks and the words. Any girl would fall in to his arms. Until her._

It was the start of a new semester and Kol was excited to work his way in to more girls hearts and beds. He scanned the crowd of different people but saw the same old boring faces. He gave a frustrated sigh and headed towards the door till someone caught his eye.

A girl he had never seen before was walking with that blonde girl, Caroline. The mystery girl had a red streak in her hair which he found to be quite hot. She was taking in her surroundings like it was the most beautiful thing in the world and it was only high school. He smirked before heading inside.

Elena sat down in her first class. She had only met one person so far and they were really nice. Caroline helped her find her class but she wasn't in it so Elena was alone again. She heard the chair next to her get pulled back then forward again. She turned to meet the eyes of some boy.

"Hello Darling" He smirked at her and held his hand out. "I'm Kol Mikaelson." She took his hand and shook it. "Elena Gilbert" "It's nice to meet you sweetheart" Elena blushed and turned towards the teacher.

Elena felt like she was being watched quite closely. She began to feel uncomfortable and itched her arm. She turned her head and noticed Kol staring at her with his head cocked. He looked quite cute with the smirk on his face. His eyes gleamed with mischief which she failed to notice. She gulped at turned back to the teacher trying to pay attention but failing miserably.

Elena got out the classroom and was relieved at the most. She couldn't concentrate on anything with Kols eyes staring at her. She looked around and noticed Caroline talking to a girl with brown hair and quite darkish skin. Caroline beckoned her over.

"Hey Elena! This is Bonnie" Elena shook Bonnies hand muttering a quick hi. "So how was your first lesson?" She thought about telling them about Kol but quickly decided not to and shrugged. "It was alright" "Okay well me and Bonbon have Chemistry what do you have?" "Study Hall or something" "Alright well that's down the hall then to the left and then near the end there is a door and it's through there!" Caroline said before walking away. _What_ was the only thing that entered Elena's mind.

Elena walked to the hall Caroline mentioned and noticed about four doors which made her eyes widen. She walked down the hall looking at all the doors. She walked back and fourth till someone decided to put her out of her misery.

"A little lost darling?" She turned to Kol who had an amused smirk on his face. "Well maybe." He chuckled and gestured for her to follow him. He led her to the library which she looked at in amazement. There were books everywhere.

Kol chucked at Elena's amazement. She was so innocent and childlike. He was going to have fun with her. Lots of fun.


	2. Let The Games Begin

Elena was walking through the hallway thinking of the mysterious Kol Mikaelson. Why did he suddenly take an interest in her? She wasn't anything special. She had just spent two hours with him and his flirting. She sighed to herself before making her way to the lunch room. She was starving.

Kol had just had a 'bite' to eat. He wiped the blood from his mouth and compelled them to forget it. He was on his way to the lunch room to buy some disgusting cafeteria food. He had to keep up appearances even thought the though of school food made him want to throw up.

Elena looked at her plate. _This is food? It looks like mush_ she thought to herself before walking over to Caroline and sitting down next to her. "Is this really what this school calls food?" "Afraid so. That's why I bring my own" Caroline said holding up a lunch bag and smiling. Elena chuckled at her "I might have to start doing that." She said before pushing the tray away.

"Elena you should try out for cheer leading. I'm the captain and I can say you'll have a good shot." Caroline said winking at her. Elena shook her head and smiled. "Okay Caroline" "Yay!" Caroline hugged Elena tight.

Elena's eyed wandered around the cafeteria and stopped on a certain brown haired boy. He was looking at his food in disgust which made her chuckle. He looked up at her and smirked causing her to turn back to her table quickly. "What's up with you Elena?" Bonnie questioned a little worried. Elena shook her head and smiled "Nothing just looking around"

* * *

It was after school and Caroline had dragged Elena off to the football field. Elena looked at the pom poms being shoved in to her hands then looked at the girls who were staring at her. She gulped and began to cheer.

Everyone exchanged glances then nodded making Caroline squeal. "You're now an official cheer leader! I'll give you the uniform tomorrow!" Elena nodded then looked around.

She noticed Kol sat on the bleachers then she felt a presence next to her. She turned her head to see one of the footballers who then took their helmet off. "Hey i'm Matt" He held out his hand for her which she took. "I'm Elena it's nice to meet you" he smiled at her. "You too Elena." "Matt! Get back over here!" "Duty calls" He said causing her to chuckle. He put his helmet back on and ran over to the coach.

She turned around again and was met with Kol. "Hello Darling" She clutched her heart breathing heavy. "Don't do that Kol!" She said slapping his arm playfully. "Sorry love didn't mean to scare you." He winked at her. "You look hot by the way." He walked off while she blushed.

Caroline walked over to Elena and eyed her carefully. "Were you talking to Kol?" "No he surprised me so I told him not to do that again and he walked off" "Oh okay well lets practise!" Elena nodded. Her heart was racing. Kol smirked at the sound of her heart.

* * *

Elena was glad to finally be home. She leapt on to the sofa and switched the tv on watching whatever seemed interesting. She felt someone flop beside her. "Hey Jer" "Hey Elena how was school?" "It was alright. What about you?" "It was great. I met this girl she's cute" Elena chuckled at him. "This is boring give me the remote" "Hell no Jer. I was here first" He tried reaching for it so she pulled it back out of his reach.

He groaned and kept trying to get it. They ended up wrestling over the remote to which Elena surprisingly won. She jumped to her feet in victory. "HA! I win! My tv!" Jeremy shook his head and laughed at her. "You're such a child" "A child with a tv" She said with a smirk. He just rolled his eyes and watched with her.

* * *

Kol walked in to the Mikaelson mansion slamming the door behind him. "Something wrong brother?" Kol turned to see Klaus leaning on the wall. "Nothing." "No girl?" "Not tonight. I didn't even get close to getting her in to bed." He said with an annoyed sigh. "Seems like you've met your match." "Not yet. She doesn't know anything about me so I still have a chance." Klaus laughed and walked back in to the room he emerged from.

* * *

Elena was stood outside with Caroline trying to learn the cheer. She was currently wearing a school cheer leading uniform which was way too short for her liking. She twirled around and it felt like her ass was on show for everyone. "No Elena it's kick twist flip splits" Elena sighed frustrated. "Why is it so hard?"

After an entire day of trying Elena finally got the first part of the cheer. Yeah the FIRST part. She had about 9 more parts to learn. When Caroline told her this she could have fainted. "I'm hungry." Elena said finally. "I'm going to the grill" "Okay i'd come but I have a report I have to finish" Elena nodded and headed for the grill.

She sat in a booth and noticed the boy she met, Matt, serving someone. He made his way over to her and smiled. "Hey Elena! Welcome to The Grill" "Thanks um I think i'll just get a burger and coke thanks" He nodded before writing it down and heading to the counter.

She noticed Kol at the bar with a girl. She furrowed her brows in confusion then got closer to listen to what he was saying. "All i'm saying is that you're beautiful darling. The most beautiful girl in the room." The girl giggled and Kol tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't know Kol. You're the type of a guy that uses girls for sex. I don't think I want that"

Kol leaned closer to her and looked straight in her eyes. "You want that Abigail." The girl, Abigail, licked her lips before nodding. "I want that Kol" "Perfect" He got up and turned around. Elena quickly hid in a booth with some blue eyed boy. "Hello stranger. I'm Damon" She turned to him and nodded in response "Elena." Once Kol had left she got up "Nice meeting you Damon" "You too Elena"

* * *

The next day Elena decided to ask Caroline about Kol. "Kol is like the bad boy player. He has a reputation for having sex with a girl then breaking it off with them why?" "Because I may or may not find him cute and like him." "WHAT?!" "He was sweet at first." She shook her head. "I'm going to ask around" Caroline nodded "Alright but you'll just get the same answer." Elena hoped Caroline was wrong but she had a feeling that she was right.

After asking a bunch of random girls Elena concluded that Kol was in fact a player. He felt something swirl in her stomach. The feeling was foreign and she couldn't quite understand what it was. When it was a study period she found Kol in the library and marched over to him with a plan in her mind.

"Kol." "Hey Elena" He said looking up at her. "I heard you're a player" "Oh did you?" "Yes so lets play a game." "A game?" "A game." Elena confirmed. "Hm what game?" "Lets sweet talk. Lets play fight. Lets talk 24/7. Lets tell each other good morning and good night every day. Lets take walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Lets go on dates. Lets talk on the phone all night long. Lets hold each other. Lets kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses" Kol thought about it and shrugged. "Challenge accepted darling."

"Great. Try not to fall in love Kol." "No worries there sweetheart. It's you that should be worrying. I have a reputation as the one all the girls fall for." "All the girls but me." She winked at him and walked off. She had fire and Kol liked that. _Let The Games Begin_.

* * *

**Sorry if this is not that good. I want to get in to the drama of them two playing this game and slowly falling in love maybe. Who knows? I'll probably update tomorrow since i'm ****procrastinating :)**


	3. Feelings

**Elena POV**

I arrived at school the next day. Why did I even bother making that plan up? I noticed Kol leaning on his car waiting. I walked over to him and he looked up from his phone. "Waiting for someone?" "Just you darling." I frowned "Why?" "You're my 'girlfriend' now remember." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I shouldn't care if he was a player or not. I should just let it go and leave him be. Why can't I just leave?

He held his hand out for me "Shall we?" he was smirking. I growled and took his hand before dragging him inside. As soon as we entered the building everyones eyes turned to us. I felt a little uncomfortable and Kol was clearly enjoying it. Girls whispered to each other while staring at me and guys were just nodding their heads in approval. I scoffed.

I sat down in class with Kol sat next to me. Quite a few girls looked jealous and others clearly pitied me. I wrote my number down on a piece of paper before sliding it over to him. "Here's my number Cruella." He raised his eyebrow at me. "Cruella?" "Yes. Were doing nicknames and yours is Cruella" "So does that make you the dalmatian?"

I scoffed "What do I look like a dog?" He was about to answer but I stopped him. "Don't answer that" "Alright Beast" "How rude." He just shrugged and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. My heart quickened but I tried to ignore it and act like I didn't care.

**Kol POV**

I don't understand why she couldn't have just moved on. Instead she is trying to change me. Never going to happen darling. She called me Cruella for a nickname. Pft and she said i'm rude. After the whole nickname ordeal I casually slipped my arm around her shoulder. She tried to act like she didn't care but I could feel her heart beat speeding up.

When class was over I walked out with he following. As soon as she stepped out the door she was pulled away by her blonde friend Caroline. They walked down the hall a little thinking I couldn't hear them.

**Elena POV**

I walked out of class behind Kol and was instantly pulled away by Caroline. She dragged me down the hall before speaking. "You're dating him?! He's a stupid player." "It's called giving someone a chance Caroline" "No it's called being an idiot." Offensive. "So i'm an idiot?" "I didn't mean it like that" "No. I get it. I decide to give someone a chance and i'm an idiot for it."

I walked back over to Kol and dragged him. He smirked at me like he heard the whole thing. That was impossible though since he was quite far away. I let go of his hand then walked in to the girls toilets. I thought Caroline was my friend but she has already offended me. Ugh.

* * *

I didn't want to stick around for cheer leading after school so I ditched. I decided to go to the grill instead. Maybe Matt could cheer me up. I don't know I just don't want to face Caroline right now.

I sat in an empty booth with a drink. I thought about all this stuff with Kol and why I was so interested. My thoughts were interrupted when someone sat across from me. "Elena right?" I looked at them. "Oh hey! I saw you the other day! Damon wasn't it?" He smirked. It reminded me too much of Kol. "That's right. Mind if I keep you company?" "Not at all. I could do with it actually"

**Kol POV**

I sat on the bleachers watching the cheer leaders practise. I noticed that Elena wasn't there. Where the hell was she exactly? I decided to find out. I left the field and walked to the grill. It was the first place that entered my mind.

As if I was physic, Elena was in fact at the grill. I could hear her laughing and talking to someone. I sat in the booth behind her and listened in on her conversation. "So you swapped his hair gel for shaving cream?" "Yeah. He was trying out a new beard but didn't like it. When he went to shave he ended up styling it and it would not flatten back for a week." Elena laughed, it was a really cute laugh. I mean it was a laugh. Who the hell was she talking too? "You're really funny Damon. I'm glad you kept me company" "I'm glad I did too." I felt something bubble inside my stomach. It was a weird feeling and I had no clue what it was. I pushed it aside. I had never felt this feeling before.


	4. Dangerous Games

**Kol POV**

I got up and slid in to the booth next to Elena. I put my arm over her shoulder and looked towards Damon. "Hello Mate" His eyes grew dark at me. "Kol. What are you doing here?" "I was just sitting when I heard Elena." "Why do you care if she's here?" "Of course I care that my girlfriend is here." He growled and I smirked at him. He looked at Elena before getting up and storming out.

"He was keeping me company Kol." "Well now you have me for company" "I prefer him" I felt a sting at my heart. What the hell? I shrugged it off and sat across from her. "Oh come on love" "Why do you even care?" "I don't," I felt nervous for some reason. My hands were sweating which was weird. They never did that.

"Were you jealous Kol?" She smirked at me. Me jealous? How absurd. "I am never jealous Elena." "Seems like it too" "Sorry to disappoint Darling but I will never get jealous" she frowned at me. "Do you have any feelings Kol?" "Nope." I didn't have emotions. I will never have emotions again.

She looked at me curiously "We'll see." She got up and walked out.

**Elena POV**

"Do you have any feelings Kol?" "Nope." I looked at him curiously. There has to be some emotion. Why would he like being a player? "We'll see." I said getting up and leaving. I am going to give him some emotions one way or another.

I decided I needed some help so I decided to ask Caroline. She may have offended me but I can't avoid her forever.

**_To Caroline_**

**_From Elena_**

**_Hey Caroline, I need your help with something. I'm sorry for walking off earlier and for ditching practise._**

**_To Elena_**

**_From Caroline_**

**_It's okay Elena! I'm sorry for offending you! I didn't mean it :s Of course I will help. I'll meet you at the park in 5 minutes!_**

I locked my phone and slid it in to my pocket. I made my way to the park with a plan formulating in my mind. I still wondered why I was so obsessed with getting him to change. Feelings are confusing sometimes.

**Caroline POV**

After receiving the text from Elena I made my way to the park. She explained what she wanted me to help with. I nodded and smirked. I don't why she was so in to Kol but I had to respect her choices.

* * *

An hour later I had finished helping and she went on her way. I started making my way back home when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see a stranger looking at me with his head cocked. "Hello Love. Fancy meeting someone as beautiful as you here at night" I blushed at the compliment and suddenly he was gone.

I spent the rest of the walk home thinking about the mystery guy I met. Who was he? He clouded my thoughts and when I fell asleep his face haunted my dreams. I couldn't shake the feelings he gave me.

**Kol POV**

I paced in my room thinking of her. She clouded my thoughts and I had no idea why. I met her the other day and she was already so deep in my thoughts. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? Why did I not want her to leave me alone? It was all confusing. I heard a knock on my door and stopped pacing.

"Come in." Rebekah walked in twirling with happiness. "What's with you?" I questioned her raising my eyebrow. "I met a guy and he was nice. His name is Matt" I rolled my eyes and began pacing again. "What's wrong with you?" "An annoying girl."

Rebekah looked at me weirdly then smirked before exiting the room. What was that about? I shook my head before flopping down on to my bed. It had been a long day and I felt quite exhausted which is weird since I don't need sleep. I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes letting sleep consume me.

* * *

The next morning I grabbed my phone and texted Elena.

**_To Beast_**

**_From Cruella_**

**_Good morning Darling ;)_**

**_To Cruella_**

**_From Beast_**

**_Good morning Cruella! :)_**

I slid my phone in my jeans then headed off to school. I leant against my car and waited for the beast to show up. When I saw her I couldn't help but gasp. She looked different. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a short skirt along with a top that showed off her stomach. She wore mostly back. Even her make up was mostly black. Except her lips which were red.

A few guys were staring at her wide eyed. I felt the feeling return in the pit of my stomach. I seriously hate this feeling and her. She walked over and grabbed my hand dragging me along. I felt a spark shoot up my arm. What the hell was happening to me?! What did this girl have that no other girls had?!

**Elena POV**

I was getting quite a few looks from various people. The guys were wide eyed, including Kol. The girls stood there in shock and jealousy because I still had Kol at my arm. Poor girls. They have no idea that this isn't real. I feel like I want it to be real but that's impossible.

"You okay there Kol?" I said turning to him. He still had his mouth open in shock so I pushed it shut and smirked. "You'll catch flies." He shrugged. "You look different" "Thought i'd try something new" "It seems more like you're trying to seduce me Lena."

He moved his face closer to mine. Our lips were inches apart. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart started going crazy. I gulped before he smirked and moved away. "Lets go to class" I watched him walk towards the classroom. _This is a dangerous game._


	5. More Than A Game?

**Elena POV**

I was sat trying to do my homework while Kol played on his phone across from me. He looked at me. "Hey can you smile?" I eyed him weirdly before smiling. "I was right" I tilted me head "about what?" "Your smile is beautiful" He winked at me and I looked back at my homework blushing.

"How about a date on Friday?" I lifted my head to look at him so fast that I felt a pang of pain. I shook my head and looked at him. "What?" I could feel my heart beat quicken. "That's part of this game remember. Dating." My heart beat slowed again as I tried to hide my disappointment. "O-oh right yeah!"

He raised his eyebrow at me before shrugging and returning to his phone. "I'll text you about it later Beast" I nodded and continued doing my homework. When I looked up again he was gone. I looked around and saw no trace of him. I sighed before going back to my homework.

**Kol POV**

I flashed out of there while her eyes were on her homework. When I mentioned a date her heart started pounding making me shiver. I did not understand what was going on with me. All I know is that _I will NOT lose._

I left school and made my way home before slumping down on the sofa. Rebekah entered the room weirdly happy. "Hey Kol!" "See that boy again?" "Yes he's sweet!" I rolled my eyes at her. Girls are really confusing sometimes. She jumped on my back causing me to grunt as the air was pushed out. I didn't need to breathe but it made me look more human.

"What's a good place for an ideal date?" I said turning my head to look up at her. She thought for a moment before jumping to her feet. "A nice meal!" "Uh no. I think i'll just take her to the theatre or something" "Take her to see a film" "That's what I meant" "Who's the girl?" "New girl at school" She scoffed. "Trying to get in the new girls pants?" "No. Well maybe"

My phone went off and I looked at the message then smiled when I saw it was from Elena.

_**To Cruella**_

_**From Beast**_

_**Oh my god! You totally missed it Cruella! Some girl just tripped over the desk. It was so funny!**_

_**To Beast**_

_**From Cruella**_

_**Hahaha damn it I want to see it! :(**_

_**To Cruella**_

_**From Beast**_

_**No worries. Recorded it! You're welcome ;)**_

I put my phone away and looked at Rebekah. She was eyeing me carefully with a smirk on her face. "What?" "Was that the girl?" "Maybe." "You soooo like her" "Hahahaha funny joke Bekah!" I said before flashing to my room. I checked out the times for films. This thing called google is amazing. They should have created this 1000 years a go.

_**To Beast**_

_**From Cruella**_

_**Be ready Friday at 8pm. Date will be amazing darling ;)**_

_**To Cruella**_

_**From Beast**_

_**Looking forward to it idiot! :)**_

* * *

**Elena POV**

I looked at the time. It was 5pm which meant I had 3 hours to get ready for the date with Kol. I felt a little pang in my chest at the thought of it all being for a game. I quickly pushed it aside. _I will not lose._

I hopped in the shower quickly and washed my hair. Through out all the shower I thought about Kol. I could feel my arousal growing until a knock on the bathroom door brought me back to reality. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about him. "Elena you've been in there for about 40 minutes. I really need to pee." I chuckled then realized what he said.

40 minutes?! I only had 2 hours and 20 minutes left to pick an outfit and style my hair! I also had my make up to apply. Oh god. I got out the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist. I rushed out to my room then sat in front of the mirror looking at myself.

Why did Kol bother with me? I wasn't that pretty and I definitely wasn't beautiful. I shook my head and curled my hair. The red was slowly fading from my hair so I grabbed my red spray and covered the red part until I could re-dye it. I looked at the clock again.

**6:30pm** it read and my eyes widened. I had an hour and a half to get dressed and apply my make up. I wasn't a miracle worker. I looked through my outfits and threw everything on the floor freaking out. I never got this stressed over dressing for a guy. I usually didn't care so why did I right now?

Jeremy walked in my room to find me pacing still in a towel. "Elena are you okay?" I shook my head before turning to him. "I hate all my outfits! What can I wear for this date?!" "You normally don't care" "I know Jer. I don't know what's going on!" "This guy must be special" He said smirking and leaning on the door.

I scoffed "No." He shook his head still smirking. "Wear that navy blue dress that Mom gave you" I looked at him then at the dress. I picked it up before walking in to the bathroom and changing. I walked out and stood in front of my larger mirror.

The dress was a great fit and it swayed to my knees. I smiled and twirled with it twirling with me. "Mom loved this dress." He walked behind me smiling. "You look beautiful Elena" "Thank you Jer" I said turning around and pulling him in for a hug. I felt him hug back just as tight before letting go. "You're an amazing brother you know that?"

* * *

I just finished applying my make up when I heard a car beep outside. I looked out the window and saw Kol leaning on a nice black car. I grabbed my little bag and stepped out my room. I looked at Jeremy smiling then hugged him again. "Stop hugging me Elena and go to your date" "You're hugging back!" "Of course I am" I chuckled before pulling away and walking downstairs. I walked out the house and Kols eyes widened. He looked at me up and down. I just walked over smiling. _I may win yet._

* * *

**This chapter is more from Elena's point of view. I added some brotherly love from Jeremy. I felt like it was a perfect time to add it! :)**

**Anyway, the next chapter will have a lot of Kolena moments. ;)**


	6. Over

**Kol POV**

I leant against my car waiting for Elena. A few moments later she walked out her house wearing a navy blue dress. My eyes widened at the sight of her, she looked beautiful. _No Kol. _I thought to myself as she walked over smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I eyed her carefully and she just shrugged. I opened the passenger door for her then closed it when she got in. I walked around to my side and got in. It was really difficult not using my vampire speed. I started the car and drove off while she gazed out the window.

The street lights illuminated the streets and made them glimmer. I pulled up outside the theatre and got out walking towards the building. She followed closely behind gazing at the sky. She looked enchanting and I felt something flutter in my stomach. _I am really tired of these feelings._

* * *

**Elena POV**

We sat and watched the movie twilight. It was a... Weird movie. Apparently vampires sparkle in the sun. Who knew? Kol looked quite offended by the movie which made me chuckle. Why would vampires sparkling offend him? I have no idea. We left the movies and started walking.

"Aren't you going to get your car?" "Nope lets walk and talk" I nodded and muttered an okay. "So why are you a player Kol?" I looked at him and saw something pass through his eyes. "I don't really like talking about it" "Sorry I didn't mean to cross any lines" "No no it's okay." I nodded and sat down on a beach.

He looked at me before sitting down next to me. We sat in comfortable silence for awhile before he spoke up. "Her name was Clara" I looked at him and crossed my legs on the bench. "An old girlfriend?" He nodded gravely. "Not too long ago we were dating and uh I found her with someone else." I gaped at him. Why would anyone hurt him? "So I left and vowed never to let anyone else do that." He shrugged.

"You didn't deserve that Kol" I said looking at him and he shrugged before standing up. "We should go. It's late." His voice was quite cold and it made me feel like I had crossed some barrier. I got to my feet and started walking again. I thought he would follow but he just watched me walk away.

**Kol POV**

I watched her walk away then turned and walked the opposite way. Why the hell did I tell her something I didn't tell anyone? It was getting out of hand and I didn't know if I could do anything. This opening up stuff isn't me. She is actually succeeding in changing me and I could NOT let that happen. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

I spent the whole weekend talking myself in and out of this idea. On Monday I was quite ready to face my decision and get it over with. I leant against my car waiting for her to arrive still trying to make my mind up. She walked over and I let my emotions go. I turned to her sharply and looked at her coldly. She shivered underneath my gaze.

"I'm not doing this anymore. The game is over Elena." "What?" "I'm not going to change for anyone and especially not for you." People were starting to look at us and I could see the sadness appearing on her face. "Were done, i'm done. I don't need you and this in my life. Goodbye." I walked off without giving her a second glance. I knew that if I did I would break.

**Elena POV**

"Were done, i'm done. I don't need you and this in my life. Goodbye." Kol walked off without giving me a second glance. Everyone was staring at me with pity while tears streamed down my face. I don't know why I would actually cry over him but I couldn't stop myself. I wiped my eyes trying to get rid of the tears and I felt someone grab me.

I turned to see Caroline looking at me with concern on her face. "I told you he was trouble Elena. You should have listened." "I get it Caroline. I am so stupid for giving him a chance. I'm stupid like that but who cares? It's over you should be happy now." I ran off from her and school. I didn't look back. I wanted to be alone. I stopped in an ally before sitting behind some dumpsters and hugging my knees. I didn't understand why I was crying over him. I had known him for a week and I was hiding in tears. It was quite impossible for me to feel anything for him after a week isn't it?

* * *

I didn't know how long as I was sat there but my butt felt numb and the tears had finally stopped. I probably ran out of tears but I didn't care since they were gone. I was about to get up when I heard voices and the sound of struggling.

"L-let me go" "Shut up. I'm hungry." "Please.." I looked around the dumpster carefully and saw two guys. One had the other against the wall. I gulped while watching. The bigger guy suddenly bit into the guy against the wall and I gasped. I covered my mouth quickly hoping he didn't hear me.

The smaller guys head was snapped by the bigger one who then turned to me. "Hello there." he smirked and within a blink of my eye he was in front of me holding me against a wall. What was he?! "You look magnificent." I gulped and he looked in my eyes. "Don't scream and don't try to run." I wanted to shake my head but my head nodded. "I won't scream or run." What was happening?!

He tilted my head and I felt a sharp pain run through me as something dug in to my neck. I felt myself growing weak then suddenly the guy was thrown in to the wall. I fell to the ground and looked around but everything was too blurry. I saw a figure advancing towards me and I was lifted up. Before I got a look at his face everything went black.

* * *

**Ohhh drama! o;**

**Who saved Elena? o;**

**Will Kol realize his feelings before it's too late? o;**

**Poor Elena. Kol just ended their 'relationship' :c /3 hehe gonna post the next chapter soon in fact already writing it xD**


	7. Realization

**Elena POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I took in the unfamiliar room. The walls were a dark brown wood colour and there were gold curtains. The bed I was currently laying on was in the corner on an old looking rug. The covers were red and white while the bed itself was brown.

I got to my feet slowly hoping no one would know I was awake. Damon walked in the room and stopped in his tracks when he noticed I was awake. "Oh hey Elena" "Hey.. What am I doing here? And where is here?" "You're at the Salvatore boarding house. I currently live here with my brother Stefan. It seemed like you had a nasty shock after seeing that vampire last night."

My eyes widened as I remembered what I had saw. "V-vampire?" "Ah yes we do exist Elena." "We?" He nodded at me. "That means.." "I am a vampire but I am not going to hurt you so no worries." I gulped and eyed him carefully. "I thought you would know about us since you were supposedly Kols girlfriend" "Kols a vampire?!" My mouth gaped at the new information.

"Ah you didn't know. Well he is an original. Been alive thousands of years and um one of the first ever vampires" I was shocked by all this information I was receiving at once. I looked around quite panicked. I had been around a vampire and didn't know! I sat down feeling quite light headed.

"It's a lot to take in I know. I'll just let you think about everything" He left me alone in the room. I grabbed my phone and saw a message from Caroline and one from Jeremy.

_**To Elena**_

_**From Caroline**_

_**I'm sorry about yesterday! Where are you? No one has seen you since you ran off and were all quite worried!**_

_**To Elena**_

_**From Jer**_

_**Where the hell are you?! You've been gone all night and i'm freaking out!**_

I frowned and checked the time. It was 9am, Tuesday?! How long had I been out? I looked back at the texts and quickly replied to both of them.

_**To Caroline**_

_**From Elena**_

_**Sorry I just needed a little alone time! I'll see you tomorrow!**_

_**To Jer**_

_**From Elena**_

_**I was at a friends. I needed some alone time! I'll talk to you later. I love you!**_

I slipped my phone in my pocket before walking out the bedroom and down some stairs to see Damon and another guy.

* * *

**Kol POV**

I was staring at my phone screen while Klaus and Rebekah looked at me smirking. "Are you two done staring yet?" "Who's this girl you're quite smitten with?" I turned to Klaus and growled. "No one. I am not smitten with no one!" Rebekah scoffed. "Kol that's a lie. You're staring at your phone expecting a text from her."

I sighed and threw my phone. "Shut up both of you!" "You love heeeer" "I do not love anyone!" "Sorry Kol but I have to agree with Rebekah. You are in love." I growled at him again. "You are smitten with Caroline. You only saw her once and you're already blown away." "This isn't about me. You don't do love and yet you love this girl."

I do not love her. I am Kol Mikaelson. I will never love anyone ever again. I had to get my mind off love and Elena. I thought back to 1882, back to when I found Clara and William.

* * *

_The wind blew through Kols hair. It was 9:38pm on a Monday. Kol had finished at work quite early so decided to surprise Clara. He walked towards his quite large house to see an unfamiliar car parked outside. He shrugged expecting it to be one of her many friends. He entered the house and walked up the stairs trailing his hand over the mahogany bannister. When he reached the top he heard quite low moans which belonged to someone unfamiliar. He then heard a very familiar scream which was Clara. He got curious at what was going on. He walked to his room and in shocked at what he saw. Clara was with another man in Kols own bed._

_They noticed Kol enter and immediately stopped with shocked faces. "You're early.." Clara said nervously. "I finished early. Decided to surprise you." Kol replied through gritted teeth. "This is not what it looks like.." Kol laughed dryly. "Lying to me right now will not make me second guess this." Kol was instantly at Williams side. He snapped Williams head in pure rage then decapitated it from his head. Clara screamed at Kol threw the decapitated head away._

"_His death is your fault Clara. His blood will forever be on your hands till the day you die." Kol glared at her before flashing out. He could hear Clara crying while saying she will avenge William._

* * *

Kol sighed and shook his head trying to rid of the though and all the feelings.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

I finished reading the text from Elena and slid the phone in my pocket. She really worried me when she ran off and didn't return. No one had seen her not even Jeremy which was really weird. I walked when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Hello love" I turned around to see the stranger again.

"This is the second time I have seen you and yet I have no idea who you are" I said with a small smile. "Where are my manners? I'm Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson." "You're related to Kol?" He chuckled. "Unfortunately." I suddenly felt uneasy near him. "No need to feel uncomfortable love. I can assure you that I am not like my brother." I nodded still not convinced.

"Let me prove it to you love." I cocked my head. "Date tonight. Be here by 8 and look pretty." Before I could reply he was gone. I rubbed my eyes and stared in awe. Where did he suddenly go?

* * *

**Damon POV**

"She's awake." I said stepping towards Stefan who was writing in his journal. "How much does she know exactly?" "She knew nothing at first." "You told her?" "I thought she already knew." He was about to respond but we both heard footsteps on the stairs. We turned towards the sound to see Elena walking down them.

"Thanks for helping me last night Damon." I nodded at her before stepping over and showing my infamous smirk. "How about we do something? Date at the grill maybe?" She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Sure" "Great lets go. Don't wait up Stefan!" "Wasn't planning on it" I rolled my eyes before holding my hand out for Elena which she gracefully took.

* * *

**Kol POV**

Maybe Klaus and Rebekah were right. I couldn't get Elena off my mind. There was a feeling in my chest that I have never felt before. It was driving me crazy! I don't feel this. I never feel anything and yet here I was thinking about her. I have known her a week and she was already crowding my thoughts.

I had to find her. I just hope she doesn't hate me for how I ended things with her. I walked to the grill hoping she could be there. I had learnt that it became her favourite spot quite fast. I walked inside and scanned the room. I heard her familiar laugh and felt quite relieved that she wasn't upset. I looked at her and expected her to be with Caroline but she was with Damon. It felt like the whole world stopped. _I think I made a big mistake._

* * *

**Seems like Kol has realized some things. Is he too late? o;**

**This isn't a little rushed right? There will be more drama before Kol gets the girl. Mwuehe **

**Any suggestions on how Kol wins the girl? I like to hear your guys opinions. It gives me ideas :)**


	8. Karaoke

**Caroline POV**

I paced in the park glancing at my phone every so often. The time read 7:59pm which meant it was almost time for the date. I don't know why I got here early but I did. I wore my favourite black dress with some flats. My hair remained down and I applied some make up lightly.

My phone beeped when the time read 8. I switched it off and heard a voice behind me. "Hello Love" I turned around to see Klaus smirking at me. "Klaus right?" I smiled and he rolled his eyes. "That is correct." He held his hand out for me. "Shall we?" I hesitated a little before taking it. "We shall."

He took me to this nice little restaurant at the edge of town. It was quite and the food was great. I was quite sad when it came to an end. "I had a nice time Klaus" He nodded "Me too Caroline" I smiled before writing my number on a little piece of paper and passing it to him. "I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime." "Then we shall do it again sometime love." He was then gone.

**Elena POV**

I Had fun at the grill with Damon. I couldn't help but laugh at his silly jokes. It was fun but it didn't help me forget. Every word Kol said still ran through my mind. Every moment we had together still held a place in my thoughts. I wasn't meant to care for him but I do. I'm pretty sure I like him or maybe even love. _I lost._

I arrived at school the next morning exhausted. I couldn't sleep at all because of Kol invading my thoughts. I would have to face him and sit next to him. I wasn't looking forward to it but I had no choice. I said goodbye to Jeremy with a hug then made my way to my first lesson.

I sat down in my literature class and stared at the empty seat next to me. Where was Kol? "Aw your boyfriends not here? Well ex since he got tired of your ugly face." I rolled my eyes and turned around to the girl behind me. "Yeah well just because he hasn't fucked you yet." I turned around and smirked at the fact I had made her speechless.

**Jeremy POV**

I had parted with Elena reluctantly. She looked like a nervous wreck and her eyes were dull instead of full of life. She looked as though she had no sleep. I walked through the hallways frowning. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't noticed a girl that I happened to bump into.

"Oh i'm sorry!" I said holding out my hand to help her up. She took it and chuckled. "No worries. You must have a lot on your mind" I nodded. "Yeah mostly about Elena" "Elena Gilbert?" I looked at her. "Yeah do you know her?" "Not very well but she's friends with Caroline" "Oh well i'm Jeremy Gilbert her cousin but also her adoptive brother."

She laughed a little. It was like music to my ears and caused me to smile. "That's a lot of information about you Jeremy" "Yeah well I like people to know me" I said with a small chuckle. "Well I would love to know you actually." "Hm how about tonight at the grill?" "Sure i'll see you there are 8. Don't be late Jeremy" She winked at me and walked off.

**Kol POV**

I couldn't walk into school knowing I would have to face her. She made me everything I hated. She made me weak. Klaus always said that love made you weak and he was obviously right. Last night pushed me over the edge. Further than when I found Clara cheating with William. Suddenly the thought of that didn't hurt but the thought of Elena with Damon did.

I didn't know when it happened but I started feeling something towards Elena. I have only ever felt love once before and that ended horribly. Could I really trust it again? I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. This was driving me mental.

I walked to the grill and sat in the corner booth. I wanted to be alone and just think about everything. It had been awhile since I had feelings and they were all clouding me. I couldn't get rid of them no matter how hard I tried. I had tried many times already. Ending this game only made them grow. I wasn't alone for long unfortunately. I was soon joined by Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. Why did my family insist on following me?

**Caroline POV**

I could tell that Elena was upset over the whole Kol thing. The grill was having a karaoke night so I decided to try convince her to come and have some fun with me and Bonnie.

"Elenaaaa!" She looked at me and smiled. It was obviously forced. "Yes Care?" "Were going to the grill tonight." "I don't feel like it." "Too bad. It's Karaoke night and you're going to come have fun. You'll forget about Kol." She flinched at his name and I frowned feeling a little sorry for her. "Please?" She sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Yay!" I exclaimed before dragging her.

**Elena POV**

Caroline dragged me to the grill. I didn't want to be here but she was right. We sat in a booth close to where people would be singing. I was currently drinking coke while watching people perform. Jeremy had sat next to Bonnie. "Hey Jer what are you doing here?" "Um i'm on a date" I raised my eyebrow. "But you're sat with us..?" "Yeah um it's with Bonnie"

My mouth fell open. "Really?" "Yeah it's not weird right?" I looked at Bonnie and smiled. "A little but I don't mind. As long as Jeremy is happy" "I am happy" "Then i don't mind it" Bonnie smiled and leaned closer to Jeremy. I sipped my coke again before Caroline got up. "Come on guys were gonna sing!" "What." Bonnie and I said in unison. "It'll be fun!" She pulled me to my foot then to the stage. Bonnie followed us reluctantly.

"Hello ladies what would you like to sing?" Caroline thought for a moment. "Safe and Sound by Capital Cities" The guy nodded before handing each of us a mic. I gulped and looked at Caroline. "We'll sing it like that cover for coke." I nodded and the music started. Everyones eyes turned to us and I felt quite nervous. I scanned the room and noticed Kol looking at me. I felt even more nervous and my heart rate increased. He smirked at me probably because of the effect he had on my heart beat. I took a deep breathe before singing.

**Elena: **I could lift you up

I could show you what you wanna see

And take you where you wanna be

**Bonnie: **You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound

**Caroline(With Elena in the background): **I could fill your cup  
You know my river won't evaporate  
This world we still appreciate  
You could be my luck  
Even in a hurricane of frowns  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

_Klaus was watching Caroline on stage having fun. He couldn't help but smile at the blonde and Kol noticed._

**Bonnie: **Safe and sound  
**Caroline: **We're safe and sound  
**Bonnie: **Safe and sound  
**Caroline: **We're safe and sound  
**Bonnie: **Hold your ground  
**Caroline: **We're safe and sound  
**Bonnie: **Safe and sound

**Elena(With Caroline in the background): **I could show you love  
In a tidal wave of mystery  
You'll still be standing next to me  
You could be my luck  
Even if we're six feet underground  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

_Kol watched Elena sing and glance around nervously. She was cute to him. He didn't care anymore. He wanted her._

**Bonnie: **We're safe and sound

**All: **Safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
Safe and sound

**Bonnie: **I could lift you up  
I could show you what you wanna see  
And take you where you wanna be  
You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

**Elena and Caroline: **I could lift you up  
I could show you what you wanna see  
And take you where you wanna be  
You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

**All: **Safe and Sound

**Elena: **Were safe and sound

**All: **Safe and sound

**Caroline: **Were safe and sound

**All: **Hold your ground

**Bonnie: **Were safe and sound

**All: **Safe and sound

_Were safe and sound_

I breathed a sigh of relief that it was over. I made my way over to the booth shaking. Caroline and Bonnie bowed to which everyone clapped. They then walked over taking their seats. "You were great Bonnie!" Jeremy exclaimed and I glared at him. "You too Elena" He said with a chuckle. "Thanks" I took a sip of Coke and glanced at Kol. He was still looking at me with a smile. I think my heart melted at it.

* * *

**Wasn't that cute? Haha the italics while they were singing were just extra bits. There was no pov there btw. I decided to add a little singing because who doesn't like singing right? But it's not over yet. Kol and Klaus haven't sung yet! Mwuehehehehe. xD**


End file.
